


思念是一种很玄的东西 Suffer

by jadeisaluckygirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, NC-17, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeisaluckygirl/pseuds/jadeisaluckygirl
Summary: “Do you miss me？”Nero听到V因为情欲而变得沙哑的，如同那些诗歌一样美妙的嗓音通过长长的电话线从听筒的那一端丝丝缕缕地钻进他的耳孔里。他听见了它们，这正是他所渴望的。你想我吗。





	思念是一种很玄的东西 Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我Jade我suffer了三个晚上写了Suffer，我也不知为什么我会这么suffer（好吧其实我知道）。  
> 但是我写的时候听的歌不是suffer，是周深唱的卷珠帘（？  
> 因为写得太suffer了所以我估摸着……这篇就很一言难尽，而且我都没仔细校对，如果你们在中间发现了什么我忘记删掉的东西或者缺了啥麻烦提醒一下我我跑了。  
> 如果你们喜欢就太感谢了。  
> Over。

“Do you miss me？”

Nero听到V因为情欲而变得沙哑的，如同那些诗歌一样美妙的嗓音通过长长的电话线从听筒的那一端丝丝缕缕地钻进他的耳孔里。他听见了它们，这正是他所渴望的。

你想我吗。  
————————————————————————  
令人遗憾的是，Nico没有让时间倒流的能力，否则她一定很乐意将时间回溯到一天前的DMC事务所，然后坐下看好戏。

那时的Nero刚刚跟着女士们进门，正午的太阳让他汗流浃背，手里大包小包的东西更让他有魔人化让翅膀来做帮手的冲动。Trish和Lady两手空空走在前面，步伐欢快得实在让人看不顺眼。而Kyrie，她当然有请求过Nero把一些她能负担得起的购物袋交给她，好让Nero脸上的表情不那么生无可恋，但是Nero也当然不肯让Kyrie也接受和他一样的酷刑——即使是削弱版。一进门他就把那些他根本对其用途一窍不通的东西堆在门边，急匆匆地往楼上跑，完全不管Lady在他背后大喊“混小子那些东西很容易碎”，那些娇贵的瓶瓶罐罐完成了从三公里外的丝芙兰门店到DMC事务所的大迁徙，他已经仁至义尽了。三月底的太阳已经非常有存在感，虽然不至于造成中暑事件，但是在正午日下徒步三公里实在很考验意志力，而且他觉得那些化妆品会比他先一步完蛋。

Nero想回到他的房间里去，他的房间冬暖夏凉，即使是正午也偶有凉风，明亮的飘窗占了一大面墙，Nero在窗台上摆上两三个靠枕和V——这也是V的房间。V总是冰冰凉凉的。临出门前女士们也邀请V一起上街转转，但是V说：

“我很荣幸，女士们。但想必Nero一个人就能胜任这项工作，而且他肯定很乐意能和你们度过一个美好的上午。”

然后他把满脸写着“乐意”的Nero推出门外，并在他发出抗议之前说：“去吧，也许你能为我带一点什么东西回来。”

随后她们又去敲开Nico的房门，并在一大堆零件飞出来之前关上。显然她又在热火朝天地研究什么新的艺术品，没空出门享受生活。“这是她的损失，抽烟的女人更应该好好护肤。”Trish说。但事实证明，Nico和V的决定都很明智。Nero想。

Nero跑上楼，打开房门：“V——？”

房间里空无一人，飘窗大开着，房门开启造成了空气对流，窗台上一本书被吹开了，白色的书页哗啦啦地响。他不记得V有出行计划，他甚至不想出门。Nero环视着房间，确定V不在这里之后开始在整个二楼寻找。他没由来地有点心慌，手心攥着一点汗。虽然V曾经无数次向他展示过在生活常识方面的短板，但他很肯定V不会因为他出门三小时就把自己冲进下水道里。这么想着的Nero打开了卫生间的门，V不在这儿——如果他在这儿门就打不开了。Nero还保留着理智，因为他没有掀开马桶盖子。

他只是又急匆匆地蹿下楼，问陷在沙发里快乐开箱的女士们：“你们有没有看见V？”

“V他……”Kyrie还没说出几个单词就被制止了，Lady的手挡在她面前，“你想知道吗？”她故意对他露出使坏的一笑，Nero看到了她新涂的指甲油，但现在他并不关注这个，其实他以前也没关注过。

“所以你们知道他在哪？”

“啊嗯……但知道和告诉你是两码事。”

Nero翻了个白眼，再次转向Kyrie，但是Trish从她身后捂住了她的嘴。Kyrie只能用眼睛歉意地笑笑，告诉他她无能为力了。Trish和Lady是成心要捉弄他，就想看他像热锅上的蚂蚁一样一头雾水地团团转。“你不会是来真的吧，你三个小时之前刚和你的男朋友道了别，现在看来好像这能要你的命似的。”她们其中的一个这么说，故意的。

“F**k！”万幸，他对着女士们还不至于竖中指。他做了一下深呼吸来平复心情，在这过程里他确定她们没有打算轻易告诉他的意思，于是他，故作潇洒地转过身，把蠢蠢欲动的手塞进衣袋里，然后说：“我敢肯定没什么大事，我不问了。”正在他要走回房间的时候听到Trish和Lady说：“我打赌他一回房间就会给V打电话。”

“我不会！”Nero辩解道，而这激起了她们更大的笑声。他愤愤地摔上了门。

Nero把自己扔在柔软的床上。而内心的烦躁不能因为柔软的床垫和被褥而缓解半分。他只能尽可能地安慰自己，女士们既然还有心情耍着他玩，想必V的失踪不是什么糟糕的事情——啊啊V失踪了这件事还不够糟糕吗！

Nero内心咆哮着，随便抓了个枕头按在脸上想闷死自己，自杀未遂之后又把它扔开。他百无聊赖地在床上翻来覆去，又从床上站到地上，坐在窗台边翻V的那些诗集。他看到封皮上的“Pablo Neruda”。或许V曾提过这个名字，但他仅剩一些零星的印象。他开始随意地浏览那些诗，视线定格在有插画的某一页，那本书好像有生命似的，故意用这一页抓住他的视线。“思念……渴望……”这些字眼让他立刻合上了书。

墙上住在时钟里的布谷鸟探出了头，聒噪地大叫起来把他吓了一跳。他从床上弹起来，看到时针指向“Ⅱ”，下午四点，距离他上一次见到V过了五个多小时。他不能就这么在床上打发时间，他还有许多可做的事，Nero想。于是他从床上下来，找了换洗衣服搭在肩上钻进浴室。冲个凉也许能让他焦躁的情绪平复下来。

二十分钟后他从浴室里出来的时候似乎已经把这件事抛到脑后了，那些烦躁的心情被清凉的流水冲进下水道，过不了多久就会流进太平洋无影无踪。Nero用毛巾擦了脸上剩余的水滴，顺便往后擦干头发。其实他今天出门被女士们带着进了理发店，被精心修剪过又沾过水的头发服服帖帖地贴着皮肤，他打量着镜子里的自己，觉得颇有些俊朗的意味。他挑了挑眉，沾沾自喜起来，他对自己这副样子非常满意，顺理成章地，他的下一个念头是：我真应该让V看看。

流水被强力抽水机从太平洋抽回了DMC事务所二楼的浴室，劈头盖脸浇了他个透心凉——是的，他又想起来了。Nero烦躁地抓乱了刚顺好的头发，幸运的是，因为头发太短他能避免被Griffon当作巢的厄运。但这并不让他重新高兴起来，他很清楚V不至于就此消失，但人们经常也经常因为一些莫名其妙的事情而焦虑起来，比如和恋人的分离，那么作为恶魔猎人的Nero想必也有这个权利，而且他的感官较一般人更为敏锐，所以因为短短的六个小时而抓耳挠腮也是可以理解的——才怪。Lady和Trish肯定不会那么好说话地理解他。

于是他又回到了房间，关紧房门，准备打一通女士们听不到的电话。他在放着电话的床头柜前摩拳擦掌好久，思考了一阵V会不会因为这件事笑他——或者说，他已经在做会被男朋友笑的心理准备。正当他在考虑这件事情的时候，电话不耐烦了，它自己响了起来。

毫无准备的他几乎被惊得坐在地上，好像这个复古造型的电话是什么洪水猛兽。电话叮叮咚咚地响了一阵，而他不知道中了什么邪，好像是做了什么亏心事暴露了似的，手忙脚乱地要从地上爬起来却徒劳无功。等他终于拿起听筒的时候，通讯已经被挂掉了。还没等他开始懊悔，电话铃又急促地想起来，这下他的身手可是相当的矫健。

“Devil May Cry——”Nero的声音非常平稳，业务非常熟练。他认为的。

电话那头低低地发出了笑声。

是V。Nero觉得那声音就像火焰一样从耳根子烧起来，映着他的脸通红。

“如果我没记错的话，我打的是房间里的电话。”V说，每一个读音都漾着笑意。

“呃……嗯当然，我没反应过来，因为我刚才在……”Nero的眼睛四处搜寻着，余光瞥到窗台上摊开的诗集。“在……对，在看书，就是你放在窗台上的那些。。”

“看书？”V感到新鲜。“我以为你对那些不怎么感兴趣。”

“我只是心血来潮翻一翻——你跑到哪儿去了？”

“你不知道吗，Nico留了纸条在楼下。”V说。“就像你说的，心血来潮，Nico和我到这里，”他说了一个地名，Nero知道，那好像是200公里外的某个地方。“来收集一点东西，为了她的艺术品。”

“噢……”Nero像是松了口气似的答应了一声，随后他又问：“什么时候回来？”

“明天。”V回答他。

Nero其实有很多话想说，关于这六个小时，但是他沉默下来了。V也是。

“嘿……也许你能告诉我你读了哪些诗？”V问他。

“呃……”Nero挠了挠头，电话线的长度让他很难够到窗台上的诗集，他只好苦思冥想起来。

“……我想望你的嘴，你的……声音。”Nero回忆着，“你的发……喂这好像有点儿矫情！”

他叫喊着，那些缱绻的诗句让他好像是在对V讲什么情话似的。

V又在笑了，这笑声持续了很久一段时间——他觉得很久。他听到V问他：“你想我了吗，Nero。”

Nero的面颊绯红如醉，好不容易想起来拼凑在一起的诗句又被这一句话打散。“……我才不干这种傻事，这区区几个小时！”

V却恍若未闻，而更过分地要挑拨他绷于一线的紧张神经。“请你脱掉你的上衣，Nero。”还没等Nero为这跳脱的对话发出抗议，他又补充道：“就当是为了我，请你。”

还能怎么办呢，Nero的上衣被丢在一边。

“现在，请你想象你的手，是我的手。”V继续他委婉的命令。

“你到底要干什么V——？”V用“嘘——”打断了Nero的问话。“听我的话，好吗。”

V的声音在听筒里好像蒙着一层雾，很多音节都被过滤，但蛊惑力却较往日倍增。Nero顺从了，说老实话，他从来也不经常拒绝V的请求。他的包容总让V的狡黠恃宠而骄，趁虚而入。

“我们先从嘴唇开始。”V说。Nero的手指尖碰上了他自己的嘴唇，他开始摩挲着那两瓣柔软的肉。

“我们来读你刚才说的那首诗，它很美。”V说，“第一句是什么来着，Nero？”

“……我想望你的嘴。”Nero回答他，手还贴在嘴上，指尖和面颊一样滚烫而跃跃欲试。

“我想望你的嘴。”Nero的手，不，V的手指探进了Nero的口中。湿润的水汽包裹着手指，手指搅动着内里，引诱着蠢蠢欲动的舌共舞。

“你的声音。”手指勾起了舌尖，舌尖亲吻着指腹。“你的发。”V的手穿插进Nero细软的发间。

“沉默而饥渴地，我游荡街头。”V的声音缓慢而喑哑。手指被抽出，带着水迹在上身缓慢地蛇形。“面包滋养不了我，黎明让我分裂，一整天我都在搜寻你双脚流动的音响。”

Nero感觉到了火的灼热，从下腹开始燃烧，一直蔓延到头顶。

“我饥渴地四处走动，嗅寻霞光，搜寻你，搜寻你炽热的心—— ”

“Do you miss me？”

现在告诉我，你想我吗。

Nero听到V因为情欲而变得沙哑的，如同那些诗歌一样美妙的嗓音通过长长的电话线从听筒的那一端丝丝缕缕地钻进他的耳孔里。他听见了它们，这正是他所渴望的。

Nero没有回答，V听到他“啪”地一声挂掉了电话，听筒里传来忙音。

V也放下了听筒。

Nico和他到这里之后就一直在搜寻他们要的东西，并约定完成后在房车上碰头。显然一个人加三只使魔的效率比一个人大得多，Nico找对了人，但她也加入了搜寻的队列，太阳西斜她还没回到车里，先一步回来的V无所事事，才打了通电话给Nero。他回忆着Nero的反应，心中一阵快乐，实在是个惊喜，这是他打这通电话之前没有想到的。聂鲁达的诗是他最近又重新翻出来看的，他对那些诗句滚瓜烂熟，即使是在睡眠中也能发出相同格律的梦呓。他利用了这些诗，去挑动Nero的欲望，然后成功了。这实在是有些恶趣味，而他的快乐就在于这一点。

时间已到傍晚，太阳的余晖盖在车上，像一个橘色的温暖怀抱。V靠在皮质的座椅里等待着，闭目养神，几乎要睡去，他黑色的长发盖住了面颊，只露分明的下颌线在外面。昏昏沉沉间，他听到车门被“轰”地打开，他甚至还没反应过来就被外力拽了出去。

“Whaaaaat——！”他瞪大了眼睛，发现自己被什么东西吊在半空中，脚下的景色在瞬间变换。他剧烈地挣扎起来，而这确实起到了作用，让他挣开了束缚，然后重重地摔在草地上，然后在他召唤出巨魔之前，吊着他的“那个东西”俯冲而下，撞进他的怀里。

V打响指的动作僵在半空中。

犄角盖住银白的长发，莹蓝色的翅膀伏在肩上。

V一瞬间就认出了这是谁。

“……Nero？”V惊讶地看着他的发顶。Nero没有出声回应，他只是收紧了环住他腰的手臂，而那过分的力度让他几乎窒息，肺里的空气都被毫不客气地挤出去。他轻拍着Nero的手臂让他松开。

“咳——”他咳嗽着，放下心来，又慢慢地环抱回去。“你为什么来了，Nero？”

Nero依然沉默着，守口如瓶。他不知道怎么回答比较好。

“……”

V抱着他，嘴唇伏在他的耳畔，声音比在听筒里要清晰的多，那些沙哑的音节分文不错地渗入他的耳中。

“是因为想我了吗。”

V今天在这个问题上出奇地执着。

他像被踩到尾巴似的突然全身绷紧，然后又立刻放松，说：“我之前说过了不是。”

“一点也没有吗。”V的声音听起来有点可怜，那点儿可怜劲狠狠地撞了一下Nero的胸膛，又或者是心脏。

可是他还是狠下心：“没有。”他明明可以坦率，但他总觉得自己必须得做点什么，而让V来买单，单纯为了几个小时的抓耳挠腮，求之不得和思念成灾，他知道这不是V的错，但是恋爱的人大抵都有把莫须有的罪名安在对方头上的权力，比如什么芳心纵火犯，诸如此类。

“Well……”V的声音听上去低落而沮丧，Nero的目的算是达到了。

“It hurts my feeling……”V的声音还在继续，尾调却突然上扬。

“因为我非常地想念你。”

V同样明白思念的意义。他博览群书，不止是诗歌。感情丰沛的爱情小说，逻辑缜密的弗雷格与罗素们，他均有涉猎，于是他清楚地知道，以情感和逻辑学相互结合的方式。他知道他非常爱他，想念却永远可以比爱深重。自从上一次久远的离别之后，他几乎与Nero形影不离，也确实没发生过什么必须分开的事，但安宁地相互依偎的时光并不会磨削曾经离别的存在感。那存在感实在刻骨铭心，强烈到Vergil不得不用Yamato给自己再来那么一下。于是V再一次降生于人间，一无所有地赤裸着，只剩下胸膛里喧嚣着涨满的滚烫思念与渴求。而这种喧嚣在他与Nero重逢时收敛了声息，变成温热的水流从眼眶涌出，顺着面颊，汇聚在下颌，最后濡湿爱人的唇间。

V环抱着Nero，脸埋进他的长发里，他眼前只有丝丝缕缕的银。这使他又一次想起那些满涨胸口的情感洪流，但是他这次不至于流泪，他只是简单而直白地说，Nero，我很想你。而Nero又收紧了手臂，这次他没有弄疼他。

周围逐渐昏暗下来，时光静谧地流逝着。

这种静谧一直维持到Nero的翅膀钻进V衣服的下摆。

V在草地上挣扎起来：“Nero——”请立刻停下你的弟弟行为。

而Nero振振有词：“让我们来看看你有多想我。”

因为有刻意地训练过，他使用起他的小爪子来十分得心应手，不到一分钟，V腰间的活结已经全部散开，纤细的腰腹从衣服里脱出来，然后他开始用他自己的手抚摸着那里。V要伸手制止他的动作，但是那对圆满完成解扣任务的蓝色小爪子显然很机灵，先他一步抓住他的手腕吊起来。V变成一个上身完全敞开的姿势。这对Nero来说是件好事。

Nero因为长时间握着那些兵器而长出薄茧的手心摩擦着V被衣服包裹而不见天日的腰际，他能感觉到V的身体因为他的触碰而颤抖，他俯下身开始亲吻V突出的锁骨。手从腰侧滑下，裤腰带发出清脆的一声响。V扭动着身体，但爪子收得很紧，他抽不出手。

“Nero……这是在外面……”他喘息着，说话断断续续，Nero坚持不懈地在他身上点火，报复性地，甚至把手塞进他松垮的裤腰里向下探，去揉捏他的臀瓣，手指有意无意地刺弄着隐秘的入口。

“但是这里没人。”Nero理直气壮。“而我非常清楚的一点是，刚才在电话里的那首诗你没有念完。做事要有始有终，V。”他咬着他的耳垂说。

这他妈的居然是个双关，V昏头昏脑地想。

“……你确定要现在听我念吗？”V看着他，眼神迷离，睫毛上已经沾上水汽。他在示弱，试图逃掉这种刑罚。为此他主动地亲吻Nero，在离开的时候用牙齿轻咬了一下Nero的下唇。这几乎等于他同意了Nero和他在外头做这档子事。

但Nero不为所动。他非常乐意地接受了这个吻，然后就像个拿了钱不干事的投机分子一样好整以暇地等着V，实在非常欠揍：“对，我很确定。”

V的视线在Nero脸上流连，发现没有回旋的余地，而且Nero的手已经剥下了他的裤子，他下半身光溜溜的，只剩下凉鞋还在他脚上。鬼知道为什么Nero不帮他把鞋也脱了，但他好歹还记得把脱掉的衣服垫在他身下好让那些扎人的草不直接和他亲密接触，V很感激这点。

V清了清嗓子准备念诗。Nero左手捏住他微微翘起的性器。

“Nero！”

“你念你的就行了，我可没堵上你的嘴。”Nero有理有据。

V无法，只好开口：“我想望……你的嘴，你的声音—— ”刚说完不堵嘴他就被堵上了，Nero用他最心仪的方式品味着V的唇肉，如琢如磨，他的舌头乘着嘴唇的开合钻进口腔里，打乱V的发音，吞噬他的呜咽。

“继续。”Nero终于放开他。

“你的发……”V哽咽着，Nero的手在V的阴茎上不停动作着，空出的另一只手撩开遮住了V侧脸的发丝，亲吻他发红的眼角。

“沉默而饥渴地……我游荡街头。 ”他感到Nero的手指顺着阴茎的沟壑刮过柱身，大拇指扣住开始分泌透明液体的头部抠弄着。

面包滋养不了我，黎明让我分裂，  
一整天我搜寻你两脚流动的音响。 

他们都认可这一句，这区区的几个小时，辗转反侧，寝食难安，这区区的几个小时。

“我渴望你——滑溜溜的笑声，” V说。V的笑声并不滑溜溜，他反而是有一点滞涩的，像是轻声咳嗽那样的动静。Nero想着，低头咬住V的喉结，V呜咽了一声，然后继续用发着抖的声音念诵道：

“你那有着丰收色泽的双手，  
渴望你苍白玉石般的指甲，  
我想吃掉你的皮肤像吞下一整颗杏仁。 ”

Nero不可能真的吃掉他的皮肤，他只好吮吻着，用嘴唇和牙齿在V纤细的脖颈上留下一颗颗鲜红的吻痕。

他的左手指尖捏着那些泌出的透明腺液，终于松开高扬的性器，顺着会阴绕到后面紧闭的入口，按摩着放松周围的肌肉，然后抓准时机用手指填满松开的缝隙。他转动着手指，直到——

“我想吃掉在你可爱的体内闪耀的阳光——” 现在已经不剩多少阳光了。V念着诗的声音戛然而止，要不是Nero的爪子还抓着手腕，他已经完全瘫软下去。他塌着腰，喘着气，而有下一秒就要昏厥的错觉。Nero揽着他的腰，松开爪子让他伏在地上。V脸贴着他自己的衣服，皮革的味道萦绕在鼻尖。他汇聚着力量，勉强摆出一个邀请的姿势，好让Nero中断这甜蜜的酷刑。

他感受到Nero的灼热抵在他的后穴，于是尽力地放松身体，好让他的进入更加顺畅。Nero的手环在身前抚慰他哭泣的前端，莹蓝的爪子掐住他的腰，他顶入，引起V一声悠长的哭叫。

他喘着粗气，附在V的耳边：“还没念完呢，V。这才刚刚开始。”

“你……”V无可奈何。“你骄傲的……脸庞上至高无上的鼻子……呃嗯……我想吃掉……吃掉你眼睫上稍纵即逝的阴影…… ”Nero贴着他，分辨他口中那些断断续续的诗句，然后扳过他的脸，亲吻他所说的那些地方，鼻梁，眼睛。他的嘴唇极其温柔，而下身的撞击却让V哭叫起来。

“我饥渴地……四处走动着，”V的口中因为诗词而干涸，而眼眶中却溢满了水。“嗅寻霞光……搜寻……”他的呻吟盖过了那些诗。

“搜寻什么？”Nero问他。

“啊嗯……你……”V被他的一个深入顶得泣不成声，眼泪滴滴答答落在皮衣上。“……搜寻你，搜寻你炽热的心。”

V的手肘撑住地面，但却没有什么实质性的用途。他整个上身都趴伏在地上，最后的句子从他嘴里滑落：“像基特拉杜荒原上的……哈啊……一头美洲豹。”

“结束了吗？”Nero问。

“结束了，结束了……”V转过头去看背后的Nero，求饶道。“够了……别这样折腾我了……”

“可是这件事，”他意有所指。“这件事还没结束，你知道的，对吗。”

他怎么可能不知道，Nero的阴茎在后穴里的存在感岂是随便就能忽视的，他只能好声好气地哀求道：“请你，我记不清别的诗了。”

“我知道你可以，我甚至听过你的梦话。”Nero轻而易举地拆穿他的同居人。“继续读些什么吧，V，关于爱的，关于我的。”他的语气就好像他才是祈求的那个人似的。

而V居然被这样的祈求轻而易举地蛊惑了。他开始费劲地绞尽脑汁，搜刮着哪些不知怎么的飘落天边的诗句。

爱，爱什么呢。

他终于开口了：

“爱是……是闪电的撞击。”

“……是臣服于一种蜂蜜的两个身体。 ”

“我的爱是……在土中待命的煤炭。”

“在爱你之前……啊爱人，我一无所有……”

他的诗支离破碎，他已经完全丢掉他引以为傲的逻辑和学识，那些诗句是不是同一首，甚至是不是诗，他已经全然忘记，他的脑海中不停地出现一些碎片，而他无法分辨它们来自何方，只是尽力去抓住它们，然后含于唇齿之间，奉献给他的爱人。

群星高挂于穹顶，它们是一群神圣的诗的上帝，注视着地面的爱与欲。

“爱……爱……”最后V的脑海里终于不再有诗，而Nero在他的身体上作着诗，他的手抚过V战粟的苍白肌肤，划过那些突起的脊骨，行走的轨迹变成深奥的字符，他看不懂，却依然读得出其中诗意。他知道Nero也懂得。

他在诗都被吟诵之后就失去了意识。

 

————————————————————————  
“哇哦——看看这好小伙。”清晨时Nico终于回来了，她的头上还沾着草叶和露水，还有一大堆不知从哪儿搜刮来的小东小西——在外行看来那就是破烂儿。她在沙发边蹲下，“为什么你们能这么黏糊，你才离开不到二十小时，他居然特意变身飞了160公里找过来。”

“谁知道呢。”V垂下眼睛，细长的手指穿插在Nero银色的发间，那种触感意外的柔软，V很清楚。这种柔软让他心情非常不错，像是心里塞满了羽毛。

Nico像是受到了惊吓似的，猛地站起来，还踉踉跄跄后退两步，紧闭着眼，表情夸张：“唔哦，V，你知道吗，刚才你们好像有一瞬间变身一千瓦灯泡，我要瞎了。”她捂着眼睛，嘴快咧到耳朵根，“医药费怎么付，红魂还是现金？”


End file.
